Since We Were Kids
by harvestmoonlovee
Summary: Denny and Chelsea have been best friends since they were kids. They decide to run away to Sunshine Islands together to so they don't have to be apart. But when Chelsea meets Vaughn a mysterious cowboy will her feelings for Denny be forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Chelsea. I'm ten years old and in fifth grade. I always wear boyish clothes and a red bandana. I live in Minnesota with my mom and dad. My best friend, Denny, lives right next door and he goes to my school. We have been best friends since we were three years old and in preschool.

Denny is slightly taller than me, has dark brown eyes, brown wavy hair and he always wears a purple bandana. His skin is also a dark tanned shade. He is so cute! I have secretly had a crush on him since second grade. (When I realized boys didn't have cooties!)

Its saturday so today me and Denny decided to hang out at my house. I have a bunk bed in my room even though I'm the only child. Denny love sitting on the top.

Denny came over, ran to my room and climbed up the ladder so he could go on the top bunk. I climbed up right after him.

"Hey Denny?" I asked

"Yeah Chelsea?"

"Have you ummm kissed a girl yet?" I blushed.

"Umm..no ha I haven't, why do you ask?" Denny laughed.

"I haven't either, I was just wondering." I giggled. "Hey wanna make a promise?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Sure Chels! What?"

"If you and me both haven't kissed anyone by the time we are thirteen do you wanna be each others first kiss?" I felt my face getting redder.

I don't know what my sudden intreats in kisses was. Usually I would just talk about video games or sports, but today felt different.

"Sure.." Denny seemed unsure.

"Ok!" I smiled.

**~Three years later~**

"Okay lets just do this!" Denny pleaded.

"What if someone walks in?" I worried looking down.

"It's just a quick kiss! We aren't going to make out! Chelsea you promised." Denny sighed.

"Okaaaaaay! Fine!" I said, defeated. Secretly inside I was jumping and my heart started racing.

Me and Denny were in my room sitting on the floor. We were playing Harvest Moon: Animal Parade on the wii when Denny remembered our promise.

Denny suddenly leaned over and touched my lips to his. His lips were warm and soft. It was just a kiss, nothing spectacular but I didn't fight the kiss, I just let it happen. Denny pulled back and sighed.

"Woah.." I sighed

"Yeah woah.."

"Lets go back to the game…" I suggested.

"Lets!" Denny agreed.

**~One year later~**

Me and Denny were now 14 and we were graduating from our elementary/middle school. It's our last day of school today and me and Denny were talking in the hallway between classes.

"Denny! This is finally it! We are graduating from 8th grade! This is our last time at this school! I'm so excited and we are going to the same high school!" I exclaimed.

"I know! You are my best friend and I will always be there for you. No matter what happens in high school!" Denny grinned grabbing my hand.

"Thanks! I will always do anything for you too!" I promised squeezing his hand.

Denny smiled bigger and we both hugged. We wrapped our arms around each other in a friendly embrace. I like to think I got over my little crush but secretly I still hadn't.

We uncoiled our arms and walked our separate ways to our last class as 8th graders.

**~Four years later~**

Denny and I are both 18 now and we are going off to different colleges. For the first time ever we are going to be apart for years.

It was 7 am when I drove Denny to the airport. He was going off to UCLA that night, I was going to a small college in Minnesota tomorrow. I was going to miss him more than anything.

I walked him to security, we were holding hands. Just as friends.

"Goodbye Chelsea!"

"Bye Denny!"

Denny wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. He was much more built now from all the fishing he does and was probably a foot taller than me. Denny pulled away so he was facing me, he still had his arms around me. He placed his hand on my cheek and wiped my teary eye. Denny leaned in and pecked me on the lips. It was the first time in 5 years we kissed again.

"Just needed to do that one last time." Denny stared into my eyes.

"Denny, don't leave. Lets not make that our last time! Run away with me." I pleaded.

"Chelsea. I'm going to college at UCLA. This is a great opportunity! I can't just bail now!" Denny sighed.

"Please! We'll move to Sunshine Islands! We always dreamed of moving there as kids! We are 18 we can do whatever we want! Denny please! I can't let you go." I cried.

"Chelsea-"

"No. We can't be apart! Why do we have to even try?" I cried.

"Fine." Denny muttered. He started to walk away.

I was just standing still like a fool, my mouth wide open in shock.

"Well? Lets go!" Denny shouted.

"N-now? R-right now?" I studdered.

Denny walked back towards me.

"Yes! Come on!" Denny laughed grabbing my wrist. He pulled me all the way to the car.

"We can't just leave! What about our parents?" I asked.

"Chelsea! You were the one who said we can do whatever we want! We are 18! Blah blah! So let's just GO!" Denny shouted.

"Fine! Okay! Next stop Sunshine Islands.." I smiled.

I got into the drivers side and Denny in the passengers side. We looked at each other and shook our heads, knowing we were insane for doing this. We didn't care though. Our parents were going to kill us, we knew that. As long as we are together we would be happy. Denny and I were practically running away.

Sunshine Islands was an island off the coast of New York. It would take a day to drive to New York from Minianapolis Airport. Then we would have to take a ferry to Sunshine Islands. It was a two hour ferry.

Denny and I took turns driving so both of us could take naps. When we were both awake we were jamming to our favorite songs on the radio or talking non stop. Luckily, there was no traffic and we got to New York in 22 hours. I hadn't slept in two days!

Finally when we got to the ferry booth me and Denny both paid for our ticket and hopped on the boat. It was morning again and I was exhausted. We took our seats and I leaned my head against Denny's chest. He chuckled and placed his head on the top of mine. We both fell asleep almost instantly. I could hear Denny's soft breath. We woke up and smiled at each other. The next thing we heard was the captain say "Sunshine Islands! Dead ahead!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Lady and Gentleman!" The Captain spoke. (He said it singular because well, me and Denny were the only ones on the boat) "Sunshine Islands is dead ahead! We will be docking in two minutes!"

"We are almost there!" I smiled.

"I know! I'm excited!" Denny smirked.

Me and Denny stepped off the boat and onto the wooden pier on Verdure Island. An old man greeted us right away.

"Hello! You must be Chelsea and Denny!" Taro says shaking both our hands.

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

"I'm Taro! I'm the elder here on the lovely Sunshine Islands!" Taro smiled.

"Oh nice! So where will we be living?" Denny asked.

"Well we hear you aren't an official couple." Taro winked. "Anyway we have two houses! One is right on the ocean, perfect for fishing. That one is on Sprout Island. The next island over. The other is on its own island! It's a ranch! The Island is called Ranch Island! Perfect eh? So who wants to go where?" Taro smiled.

"Well I'll take the ranch, if Denny doesn't mind taking the one right on the ocean!" I giggled.

"You don't mind taking over a ranch?" Denny looked puzzled.

"Of course not! I know you would want the one that's perfect for fishing!"

Denny was never a super jock or athlete but he loved to fish. He was good too! He never came home empty handed.

"Thanks Chels!" Denny grinned hugging me.

"Awww young love is in the air!" Taro sang.

Me and Denny blushed. We followed Taro over the bridge to Sprout Island to show us Denny's new house.

Along the way we met Elliot who is Taro's grandson. He was shy, but very sweet. We also met Pierre, the young chef and Will, a very handsome, polite gentleman.

'_This place seems like a very cute and sweet place to live! I could get used to it here!' _I thought smiling to myself.

When we got to Denny's house there was a girl standing outside looking at us and smiling. Denny looked her up and down and smiled. His mouth was wide open, he obviously thought she was hot. I gave him a weird look but he was too infatuated to even notice.

'_Okay. Who is this chick?' _I thought, extremely jealous.

"Denny. Chelsea. This is Lanna." Taro explained.

"Lanna.." Denny sighed

"Nice to meet you!" Lanna giggled in a sweet, high pitched voice.

She shook both our hands, mine a little too firm. She giggled at Denny who was just staring at her.

"Denny. Close your mouth before you start drooling!" I commanded.

"Oh what? Shit. Oh Lanna..nice to meet you!" Denny said finally snapping out of his trance.

"Sorry about...him." I sighed.

"It's alright! I get that kind of attention a lot! I'm a former pop star." Lanna giggled.

'_Cocky much?' _I thought glaring at Lanna.

"Oh nice." I said weakly.

"Well Denny, let me show you your new house!" Taro said.

All four of us walked inside. Denny's new house was like a shack! It was small, but it had fishing equipment everywhere!

"Nice.." Denny murmured, unsatisfied.

"Yeah.." I mumbled.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Taro smiled proudly. "Well let's go show Chelsea her new house too! Denny would you like to stay here with Lanna? She could help you settle in!" Taro smirked.

"Umm sure..Chelsea you don't mind?" Denny asked.

"Of course not." I grindded my teeth.

"Sweet! Alright!" Denny smiled looking at Lanna.

"Let's go!" Taro snickered.

Me and Taro walked out of Denny's small new house. Taro was smiling probably satisfied with himself, thinking he just set up the newest hot couple! I don't think so. I was beyond jealous. God knows what they are doing in there!

Me and Taro walked away. Me, a couple steps behind.

"Would you like to see some stores?" Taro asked.

"Sure.."

Taro walked me into a small store on Verdure Island. It said "Chen's" on the outside.

"This is Chen's Store!" Taro explained walking inside. I followed.

"Welcome Taro and...I do not know your name miss.." An Asian man, who must be Chen said.

"Oh hi! I'm Chelsea! I just moved here with a boy named Denny, he moved into the shack- oops house on the beach." I explained.

"Ahh I see. Your husband?" Chen asked.

"No." I said sternly.

"Boyfriend?"

"Um no."

"Ex-boyfriend then?"

"We are just FRIENDS!" I shouted.

"Oh I see. Anyway, nice you meet you Chelsea! I'm Chen! I own this store, I sell many goods here!" Chen smiled.

"Good to know." I sighed.

"Alright! Off to Mirabelle's Store! Bye Chen!" Taro said.

"Yes. Goodbye Taro and Chelsea! See you two soon."

"Yeah bye." I ended.

Taro and I walked into Mirabelle's Store next. It smelled of animal poop and hay.

"Hello, hello!" Mirabelle shouted. "You must be the new gal moving in!"

"Yeah that-" I started but was cut off by Taro.

"Yes! This is Chelsea! New rancher protege!" Taro grinned.

"Yeah nice to meet you.." I say shaking Mirabelle's hand and giving Taro a weird look.

She showed me around the store and explained her merchandise, all of the sudden the most handsome man I have ever seen walks into the store wearing a cowboy hat.

His hair was silver as metal, his eyes a stunning purple. The only thing was he looked upset and angry, with a scowl all across his face.

"Who the hell are you?" He commanded.

"C-chelsea.." I stuttered.

"You're new here, aren't ya?"

"Y-y-yes!" I managed to get out.

"I'm Vaughn. Leave me to my business and quit staring at me!" He grumbled.

I hadn't even noticed I was staring at him. I was too infatuated with him.

"Okay. Sorry it's just..I like your hair! It's silver and sparkly! Can I touch it, Vaughn?" I asked giggling.

"No. You can't." Vaughn said sternly.

'_Okay this guy is sorta a dick..' _

"Come on Chelsea. I'll show you your new home!" Taro laughed.

"O-okay. Bye Mirabelle! Bye Vaughn!" I smiled.

"Bye hon! Come by anytime!" Mirabella smiled.

"Yeah whatever." Vaughn murmured.

Taro and I walked out of Mirabelle's Store. He kept blabbing on and on about how wonderful and perfect Sunshine Islands is. I tuned him out after a couple seconds of his rambling. Obviously, Sunshine Islands isn't perfect if that Vaughn guy is so grouchy.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review(: ****Thank you floridapanther28, Akasya-Wolf, Hmszelda and MagicalSquaresOfDarkness for reviewing! :)**

**Please feel free to PM me with comments, questions or requests! **

**Thanks for reading! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Taro showed me my house. The house was small. No kitchen, no couch, pretty much nothing. I had a calendar, a small bed, a diary, and phone (which didn't work). It was only one room also. The ranch was huge though. I could plant probably a thousand seeds on the whole plot of land! There was also a shipping bin, a wind mill and a little pond thing.

"Here Chelsea! This will start you off!" Taro grinned, handing me a bag of turnip seeds.

"Oh okay thanks.." I smiled weakly.

"See you! Get settled in!"

Taro was gone and I was left all alone. I swept my house with a broom I found in the corner of my room. Bored, I decided to try to plant the turnips in my field. As I was walking out of my tiny abode Denny was running to the front door.

"CHELSEA! LOOK!" He screamed.

"Denny? What?" I asked, confused.

"Lanna..got..me...a...bird!" Denny panted. "Popper!" He said pointing to his shoulder.

Sure enough, there was a fluffy black bird sitting on Denny's shoulder.

"Ohh cute! When did she get that?" I asked petting Popper.

"POPPER WANT A CRACKER!" Popper screamed.

"Hphf. Better feed your bird Denny." I suggested.

"Yeah I guess so..and I think Lanna bought it from Mirabelle!"

"Yeah well bye!" I said sternly.

"Whats with the cold shoulder all the sudden?" Denny asks.

"You kiss me at the airport, we run away together, then you start making goo goo eyes at some girl the second we get here! Then the bitch goes out and buys you a PARROT? Im so confused!" I started to cry.

I sat down in front of my doorstep. Denny sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. Popper started pecking at my head so I pushed him away causing him to move to Denny's other shoulder.

"Chelsea! You are my best FRIEND. Im sorry you are jealous but-"

"Jealous? Who the hell said I was jealous?" I screamed suddenly angry.

"You just-" Denny stuttered.

"Leave. Just leave Denny." I muttered.

"Okay." Denny stood up. "You know where to find me.."

Denny sulked off, Popper squawking away. I ran inside to my house and cried my eyes on my twin bed.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I had nightmares of Popper trying to kill me and Denny and Lanna making out and laughing at Popper pecking at me over and over again.

I woke up in a panic. Then breathed a sigh of relief.

A week went by and I barely talked to anyone except Will, Pierre, Mirabelle, Taro and Vaughn (Of course..). Well I talked mostly. Vaughn just looked at me annoyed. I missed Denny but he crossed the line and I was pissed.

On the eighth day of not talking to Denny, I was getting dressed I heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" I asked from inside.

"Its me." I heard Denny's voice.

"Ugh go away." I shouted.

"Chelsea. Open the door!" I heard a second voice. It was Lanna.

"Hell no!"

"We just wanna talk!" Denny said.

I gave in and opened the door. Sure enough Denny and Lanna were standing right there.

"What?" I uttered.

"I just wanted to say Im sorry for being a jerk. I think it was about a week ago. Im really sorry. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Lanna." Denny stated.

"Yeah..nothing.." Lanna looked down.

She obviously had no idea why Denny dragged her here but I think she was disappointed.

"Fine." I said.

"Would you like to go out with me, Chelsea?" Denny asked smiling.

Me and Lanna both gasped. What was this all about. I just stood there like an idiot. I hadn't talked, looked or even acknowledged him in a week. Now this. He probably just felt bad and asked me out out of pity.

"What?" Lanna asked.

"Shhhh.." Denny commanded. "Soo..?"

"No." I smiled.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"I-I already a boyfriend!" I lied.

"WHAT?" Lanna and Denny both said simultaneously.

"Thats right. V-Vaughn!"

Denny raised an eyebrow.

"Haha what. You gotta be kidding me." Denny laughed.

"Chelsea he doesn't even talk to anyone.." Lanna said.

"Well he asked me out and I said yes. So yeah!" I lied again.

"Ooookay Chelsea! Haha I'll leave now so you can fantasize about your emo-cowboy boyfriend." Denny laughed. "Lets go Lanna!"

"Okay! Bye Chelsea!" Lanna giggled. "I cant wait to hear all about you and Vaughn!" Lanna whispered in my ear.

"Bye!" I shouted after them. I bit my lip.

'Oh shit. How am I going to get out if this one?'

~Ten minutes later~

"Vaughn! Please! Im begging you!" I cried.

"No." He said sternly.

After Denny and Lanna left I ran all the way to Mirabelle's store. Luckily I found Vaughn alone in the shop.

"Please! All you need to do is pretend to be my boyfriend for one day! Is that so hard?" I sighed.

"No. Why would I do this for you? I've known you for a week."

"Woah. You can speak full sentences?" I asked shocked he said more than three words.

"Of course I can. I don't care if its for one day or five years I'm not doing that." Vaughn spoke.

"Okay I didn't want to have to do this but you left me with no choice!"

I ran outside to the barn behind Mirabelle's Store and picked up the cutest chick I could find. I went back inside and saw Vaughn leaning on the counter looking sexier than ever. He stood straight up when he saw the baby chicken in my grasp.

"Woah what are you gonna do with that chick?" He looked shocked.

I knew Vaughn's weakness was cute animals.

"You don't wanna know!" I shouted holding the chick out to him.

Vaughn took two steps closer to me and held out his hands.

"Don't hurt it." Vaughn said sternly.

"Fine, but you have to be my boyfriend for all the rest of today." I negotiated.

Vaughn breathed in and sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" I shouted placing the chick gently on the counter.

I ran over to Vaughn and wrapped my arms around him and crushing him tight.

"Let go of me." Vaughn said angrily, but blushing.

"Sure thing...boyfriend." I giggled

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D **

**Thank you floridapanther28, sparrowismyhummingbird, Akasya-Wolf, hmszelda and MagicalSquareOfDarkness for your reviews(: Love them so much! XD **


	4. Chapter 4

I grabbed Vaughn's hand and dragged him outside. The cowboy teen sighed but didn't resist. His silver hair was waving in the wind under his official cowboy hat.

"Come ON slow poke!" I giggled.

"Chelsea you are very irritating!" Vaughn grunted.

We- well- I ran; Vaughn was just getting dragged by me, all the way to Denny's shack on the beach. All the way, Vaughn was trying to talk me out of doing this. I didn't care. I sprinted across the bridge leading to Sprout Island.

Denny was leaning against his front door talking to Lanna with his arms crossed.

Denny looked cuter than ever. His wavy brown hair was floating along with the breeze and his gorgeous brown eyes staring right into Lanna's. Jealousy over took me.

I held Vaughn's hand tighter as we walked up to them. Vaughn blushed but looked away embarrassed. I grinned as Lanna and Denny turned to look at us.

I felt like I was in slow motion walking up to Denny and Lanna. My hair blowing in the wind and Vaughn's silver bangs swaying with the breeze. We reached the two fishing teens hand in hand and I snapped back into reality.

"Hey guys! You know Vaughn, my boyfriend." I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Vaughn rolled his eyes.

I squeezed his hand telling him to behave.

"Wow so you guys really are a couple?" Lanna asked.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"Congrats you guys! Well me and Lanna are going to go fishing out on the pier, good talking to you guys!" Denny smiled weakly. I could tell he was hurt inside.

Suddenly, all I could feel was guilt. Denny really did like me and I acted like a total jerk.

"Okay whatever... well nice talking to you guys. Bye." Vaughn said.

"Yeah see you guys later..." I said weakly.

Vaughn and I walked away and we let our hands fall back to our sides. I sighed still feeling awful about Denny.

I swiftly walked Vaughn back to Mirabelle's store. Mirabelle left a note for Vaughn saying she would be back soon. I sighed and started to leave the store.

"Thanks...Vaughn." I sighed, looking back.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn whispered.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Vaughn said louder.

"Oh well I just feel bad about what we did-" I started.

"We? No you did! I didn't wanna be a part of this!" Vaughn said angrily.

"I didn't force you!" I yelled.

"Yeah you did! You were gonna hurt a chick!"

"So? Maybe you should get over your animal obsession!"

"Screw you Chelsea!" Vaughn shouted.

"Well whatever! I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

"Denny loves you." Vaughn replied quietly.

Vaughn hurt me and boy was he proud! He knew I felt horrible about trying to make Denny jealous and he completely hit me where it hurts. I felt one hundred times more guilty and embarrassed now that even Vaughn noticed.

"You think I don't know that? I feel so bad, so thank you Captain Obvious!" I started to cry.

Then I slammed the door leaving Vaughn in the dark store.

I ran home sobbing. I ignored Will who tried to ask me what was wrong. Finally, when I got home there was a note on my door. I pulled it off harshly and started to read it.

Chelsea-

I really am happy for you and Vaughn but I don't want you to hate me. You seemed upset back at my house. If you care about me at all, please meet me on the pier by my house tonight at 6!

-Denny

What to do now? I was stuck. I sulked into my house and buried my head in my pillow. I felt like crying but my eyes were dry of tears. Denny had been my best friend since we were kids. I had to tell him the truth about Vaughn and I. I decided to drag myself out of bed and get up and walk to the beach.

I walked out of my farm house to see Will walking up the path from Verdure Island.

"Chelsea!" Will called waving at me.

"H-hey Will!" I stuttered.

"I saw you crying earlier and I just wanted to be polite.."

"Thanks Will but its nothing."

"Guy trouble?" Will smirked.

My eyes widened in shock, then I smiled.

"Uh huh haha how did you-"

"It's Denny isn't it?"

"Y-yeah.."

"He likes you a lot." Will sighed.

'THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!'

"I have to go.." I sighed, "But thanks Will... for caring." I smiled.

"Sure, see you Chelsea." Will grinned.

I left Ranch Island along side Will. After Will had walked to his home. I came to my senses and started sprinted towards the beach.

There was Denny sitting on the pier. His legs hanging over the edge, wading in the water. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Denny?" I called from in front of his shack.

"Chelsea! You came!" Denny smiled getting up and running towards me. From his ankles down his pants and shoes were soaked.

Denny grabbed me in a big bear hug. The same hug we always shared. He let his arms unravel and he grinned.

"Wanna come inside?" Denny asked.

"I'm not going to be here for too long so..." I blushed.

"Ok look Chelsea, I am really sorry that I was such a jerk! I am happy for you an Vaughn I just want you to be my best friend again!" Denny sighed.

"Listen-"

Before I could say anything else Denny's lips were crushing mine. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let up. Finally I just gave in until he was done. His lips weren't how they used to be. This kiss was rough and not careful, it also had a strange fishy taste! YUCK.

"Denny stop!" I yelled.

"I know you have a boyfrie-"

"No. I have to tell you the truth!"

**I am beyond sorry I haven't updated sooner...I started school and its been hard. I was also very discouraged by some negative reviews I received. But everything is resolved and I am okay now! I should update more often now. Thank you to all my loyal readers and everyone who reviews my stories! You are AMAZING! :D Please keep reading and reviewing! :) **

**Thank you Floridapanther for all your BETA! :D You are amazing! Anyone who reads this should TOTALLY go check her stories out! She is talented! (:**

**Thanks again everyone! (; **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON**

"You did what?" Denny yelled with fire in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I know it was horrible to lie and try to make you jealous with Vaughn. I completely took advantage of Vaughn. I totally made you look like a fool. I understand if you hate me, a lot of people do. Sorry Denny I'll be going now.." I sighed.

"I can't believe you would do something so childish Chelsea! I've known you forever! I never would have imagined you would stoop so low!"

"I'M SORRY OKAY? PLEASE FORGIVE ME DENNY! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND!" I cried.

"Yeah. I will forgive you if you say sorry to Vaughn... and Lanna. You lied to her too." Denny shook his head.

"I know and I will." I said looking down in shame. "Really Lanna too?"

"Yes Lanna too!" Denny sighed and looked into my dull eyes with his brown beautiful eyes. Suddenly, he smiled very small and chuckled a bit out of his nose.

"What?" I asked a bit confused and slightly annoyed.

"The only reason I went so ga ga for Lanna was because I could tell you were jealous." Denny smirked and bit his lip.

"I WAS NOT JEALOUS!" I argued turning away and crossing my arms around my chest.

Denny grabbed my waist and turned me around so he could see my face. I pushed him away playfully trying not laugh.

"Yes you were." Denny ran around me, kicking up sand and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "You were furious." He whispered into my ear.

"Was not." I whined.

"Hehe okaaaaay. Now let's go!"

"Where are we going?" I sighed.

"To aplogize to Vaughn... and Lanna!"

I grunted while Denny grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards Mirabelle's Store. My body was life less as he insisted on dragging me all the way across Sprout Island.

Once we got to the small shop, Denny and I stepped inside and Mirabelle greeted us right away.

"Can we have a minute alone...with Vaughn?" Denny asked polietly.

"Sure dear." Mirabelle smiled as she stepped outside.

"Hey Vaughn." Denny said.

"Denny. Chelsea." Vaughn looked disgusted.

"H-hey Vaughn." I stuttered. "I am so sorry for what I made you do. It was completly wrong of me to take advantage of you like that." I sighed.

"Yeah man she is really sorry.." Denny continued.

"Yeah she SHOULD be sorry. She hurt you, what now you are just going to forgive her and be her BFF again? Come on." Vaughn inturrupted.

"WHOA YOU SPEAK! Shit, sorry slipped out. Anyway, she is my best friend and hopefully one day she will be my girlfriend." I gasped as Denny said this. He winked at me and chuckled. His voice suddenly turned soft. "That's what friends do."

"I've n-never had any real friends.. and Chelsea isn't my friend" Vaughn sniffed. "I ain't crying either." He said picking his head up wiping his eyes with his cowboy jackets sleeve.

"Vaughn it's okay. You have us now. We are your friends." I smiled.

"Not you aren't. You lied and Denny, well, I don't know what Denny did but he doesn't like me either!" Vaughn murmured.

"Come on dude! Chelsea, Lanna and I are going to eat at the diner care to come?" Denny grinned.

"Lanna?" I asked.

"No." Vaughn replied.

"COME ON!" Denny insisted.

"LANNA?" I asked louder.

Vaughn took a few steps toward us. "Fine."

"WOOHOO!" Denny shouted.

"LANNA LANNA LANNA?"

"YES! Lanna is coming okay? I heard the the first billion times!" Denny screamed.

"Jeez!" I laughed.

"Ok lets go!" Denny grinned from ear to ear.

We left the store and Mirabelle took her place back behind the counter. Denny wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked. Vaughn walked beside me huffing and puffing like an angry child forced into doing something. I rolled my eyes and focused on which way I was walking.

We reached the diner and stepped inside. Lanna was inside, she saw us and waved.

"Oh Denny, I didn't know you were bringing the couple!" Lanna giggled.

Denny squinted his eyes and looked at me. I sat down and sighed. Denny took the seat next to me and Vaughn took the seat next to Lanna across from Denny. I explained the whole thing to Lanna who looked at me with a confused face.

"W-what? You lied about Vaughn?" Lanna asked shocked.

"Y-yeah.." I pursed my lips.

"Um wow."

"I'm really sorry Lanna!" I sighed.

"So y-you and Denny are t-together?" Lanna sniffed.

"No.." I said

"Not yet!" Denny winked.

I shot Denny a 'Im gonna kill you' look then turned back to Lanna sweetly.

"I have to go.." Lanna cried running out of the restaurant.

"Shit.." I sighed.

"I should go comfort her.." Vaughn suggested.

"Y-you? You don't or barely speak!" Denny retorted.

"I do too! Im going to her house!" Vaughn shouted storming out of the diner.

"Woah he's on a mission." I laughed. "Then there were two.." I chuckled.

"Yup just the two best friends." Denny smiled.

Denny grabbed my hand from across the table. We looked into each others eyes and we both blushed. His eyes a deep chocolate. My hand felt right against his. His soft tan finger rubbed the top of my hand tickling my skin.

"I-I guess we should go check on Vaughn and Lanna.." Denny cleared his throat letting go of my hand.

"Y-yeah." I agreed.

We paid the bill and walked out of the diner. Me and Denny walked in silence side by side all the way to Lanna's house.

"Should we knock or..." Denny's voice trailed off. "LOOK IN THIS WINDOW. RIGHT NOW CHELSEA." Denny shouted jumping up and down and pointing to the window in front of Lanna's house.

"What?" I hissed. "Ho-ly shit." I gasped looking into the window.

**I AM AGAIN SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPLOAD! SCHOOL IS STRESSFUL! D: But it's okay because I have a three day weekend! SCORE! :D Haha! I hope you enjoyed! Please review with COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, CONSTRUCTIVE HELP OR ANYTHING ELSE POSITIVE I enjoy reviews and you will always be mentioned in my story and receive a PM if you review(: WHO WOULDN'T WANT A PM FROM ME? ;D JK! (; **

**Thank you SO much to the following: Blah (MAGICALSQUARESOFDARKNESS) HEHE, Akasya-Wolf, Hmszelda, sparrowismyhummingbird and LAST BUT NOT LEAST Penny ToughGirl (BTW DO YOU HAVE A FANFICTION? IF YOU DO TELL ME SO I CAN PM YOU MY GRATITUDE) haha again thanks love you guys! **

**Again check out Floridapanther28 she is excellent! (: and probably the sweetest girl you will ever talk to(; she has helped me in so many ways with my stories so shout out to her(: **

**Thanks again everyone! :) Will update soon! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Denny and I ran away laughing our asses off. Vaughn and Lanna together? I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them making out in Lanna's house! We couldn't stop cracking up together. That may be the weirdest match I have ever seen! An emo cowboy who is always angry and Lanna, the former pop-star who was always giggly and bubbly. If I had not seen Vaughn's tongue down Lanna's throat I wouldn't of believed it! I guess opposites do attract!

Denny and I ran all the way back to the beach and into Denny's shack-house. He had put some pillows on the floor and a table in the middle. Fishing gear lined the walls. Popper was in his cage squawking away. I took a seat on the cushion pillow on the hard wood floor.

"Can you believe it?" I laughed.

"NO! I thought Lanna liked me? Boy, was I wrong! I guess she likes the angry type!" Denny smirked.

"I know! Shit, I just thought of something. What if they heard us?"

Just as Denny was about to speak there was a knock on the door. We both jumped and looked at each other in terror. Could it be the new love birds?

"You get it!" Denny insisted.

"Hell no! This is your house!" I argued.

"I'm scared." Denny half-smiled.

"Me too!" I smirked.

We both got up and made our way to the door. Denny placed his hand on the metal door knob and turned it slowly. I was standing right by his side, my chest pounding. I was nervous, if it was Lanna and Vaughn were they going to be mad?

Not to our surprise it was Lanna and Vaughn. Standing there as awkward as ever. Vaughn hands were in his pockets and Lanna hands were smoothing down her newly tangled hair. Guess it got kinda rough at her house.

"You guys saw us didn't you?" Vaughn finally spoke hiding his face under his hat.

"Umm.." I spoke looking at Denny for help.

"W-we did. Sorry, we just wanted to see how Lanna was doing and we saw more than what we bargained for." Denny bit his lip.

"It's okay. May we come in? We can explain!" Lanna sighed.

"Sure." Denny pursed his lips.

Vaughn and Lanna took seats on the pillows on the floor. I sat next to Vaughn and Denny next to Lanna. We were all around a square table. It was silent until Lanna took a deep breath and started talking.

"Okay so, I ran out of the diner because I was jealous of you, Chelsea, and Denny becoming friends again so easy after you completely betrayed him. I obviously liked Denny very much. Vaughn knocked on my door and came in extremely casually. I was shocked when he started talking so much and saying he felt really bad for me. I never noticed how handsome he was and how sweet." Lanna paused to look at Vaughn who was blushing like mad. "Anyway, I was so infatuated that I grabbed his neck and kissed him softly. It kept going and got rougher. He pushed me into a wall and kissed me harder. Its started going far, I was enjoying it and then we saw you two looking into my window." Lanna finished and sighed.

"Thanks guys." Vaughn said angrily.

"Damn." Denny muttered. "So you guys were gonna like do it and we interrupted you?"

"Um I guess so yeah.." Lanna giggled.

"Yeeaahhh." Vaughn shook his head.

"Sorry." I bit my lip.

"It's fine, now that we are dating we will have plenty of time!" Lanna smiled crawling over to get to Vaughn.

"Of course." Vaughn said starting to kiss Lanna.

They kept going so Denny and I turned away. No need to interrupt them again. Denny waved a finger at me and crawled under the table.

"What?" I hissed. "I'm not in crawling clothes!" I argued.

"How long should we let this go on? I don't want them having sex on my floor!" Denny whispered to me under the table.

"Let's just stop them now!" I suggested.

"Okay you do it!"

"Chicken!" I mock him and giggle.

I got up from under the table and tapped on Lanna's shoulder who was practically on top of Vaughn now.

"You guys should take this somewhere else that's not...here"

"Okay! Let's go Vaughnie!" Lanna giggled grabbing Vaughn's pale hand.

"Bye guys oh and can you not tell anyone about us? We sorta want to keep it on the down low for now?" Vaughn asked.

"Sure." Denny groaned climbing out from under the small wood table.

Vaughn almost smiled as he wrapped his arm around Lanna's waist as they walked out of Denny's shack-house.

"That was weird." I chuckled.

"AGREED!" Denny said walking towards me. "Want me to walk you home?" Denny smiled.

"Yes please." Instead of grabbing his hand like he expected me to I pushed him onto the floor and started running out his door. I paused. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" I laughed racing out the door.

"Hey! Chelsea! No fair!" Denny pouted. I hear his footsteps on the sand then the gravel behind me and I know he is getting closer. So I run faster.

"Im catching up Chelsea!" Denny laughs.

I run across the bridge and now I can see Mirabelle and Chen's shops in the distance. I run as hard as my legs would let me. My lungs burn not getting enough air but I continue. I can hear Denny panting behind me but he is too late.I run across the bridge leading to my own personal island. Now, I can see my house on Ranch Island. I slam into the front door and fall over on my doorstep, panting. Denny is right behind me and he stops to bend down and catch his breath right in front of my lifeless body.

"Nice running." Denny pants.

"Same.." I manage to get out. "Looks like you are the rotten egg." I breathe.

"Yeah haha." Denny tries to laugh. "We are in horrible shape." Denny smirked standing up straight now.

"Yup." I say grabbing Denny's shirt to help life myself up.

"Let's go inside." Denny suggested.

"Okay."

Before I can talk, Denny grabs me by the arms and kisses me furiously. This time I don't fight. I just stand there and let his mouth flow with mine. His lips part and I can feel his warm tongue now. I wrap my arms around his back, his arms still holding me firmly. I enjoy this and I could for sure get used to it. I smile into our kiss and hope this moment lasts. Our mouths unlock and I stare into his deep eyes and wish he would never leave my

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow Chels." Denny smiled giving me one last peck on the lips.

"Bye."

Denny walked out the door and I sigh. Suddenly, something hits me and I panic. All I can think about is my parents.

**You guys like? I sure hope so! Sorry about the hella random VAUGHN AND LANNA! :D I thought it would make my story stand out!(:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love reading them and they never fail to make me smile! ;) PLEASE CONTINUE WITH YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT!**

**Floridapanther28 (you deserve a big hug XD), hmszelda (hehe you were right! :D), Akasy-Wolf (Hehe(; and yeah school sucks..lol), sparrowismyhummingbird (you are AWESOME!) and Penny ToughGirl (YAY! The SECOND you get a fanfic, PM ME! :D). l I could never thank you guys enough! If you guys ever need anything feel free to PM me! **

**EVERYBODY! Please feel free to message me with requests! (Or writing it in your review works great also!) :D I'm looking for a new couple to start a story! (: The sooner I get a good idea the sooner my new story (or one-shot) will come out! (: Also PLEASE let me know if you want anything to happen in THIS story! Thanks in advance to everyone! **

**Hehe please read and review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

I hadn't talked to my parents since I ran away and I don't think Denny has either. I freak out and run to my cell phone. No reception, of course. The phone Taro provided never worked, so I was stuck. I decided to write a letter instead. My hand was shaky and I was nervous by what my parents might think of this insanity. It's been what two weeks maybe more I've been here? On this island you lose track of time easily. My letter read:

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_ As you probably have noticed Denny and I ran away. I'm sorry but we were inseparable and we didn't want to go to college. It would be the first time we would ever be apart and we wouldn't let that happen. I realize this was very stupid and you are going to kill us when you see us again. I'm sorry I didn't get in touch with you sooner, it's been...crazy where we are. We are safe and we even have our own houses now! (Hope the counts for something...) I love you. Please don't worry. _

_XOXO,_

_Chelsea & Denny_

I added Denny's name so his parents wouldn't worry either. Guilt took over me and I started to cry as I read and reread this letter in my own handwriting. I missed my parents and I can't imagine how worried they are. Did they think we were dead? Did they put up missing child posters? My heart couldn't take it anymore. It was only 7 but I needed to go to sleep. I laid down and cried some more thinking about my home and my family. Maybe running away wasn't my best plan.

I woke up in the morning and my face was sticky with tears. I walked outside and dropped the letter into my mailbox hoping it would be mailed today. I decided to go visit Denny and tell him about my letter.

I walked across Vendure Island, across the bridge and ended up on Sprout Island. I half-smiled at Will who was walking at the opposite direction I was. I walked onto the beach and saw Denny casting out his line. Lanna was right by his side.

"Hey guys!" I shouted running up to them.

"Chelsea! Hey!" Denny smiled dropping and meeting me half way to hug me.

"Hello Chelsea!" Lanna giggled giving me a warm hug also.

"Hey Denny can I umm talk to you...alone?" I asked.

"Yeah sure...Lanna?"

"Oh alright I'll wait on the pier." Lanna smiled.

"Listen I uh sent a letter to my parents...and I put your name in the letter." I confessed.

"Oh I was worried about them, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them what I-we did.."

"Well now we just have to wait.."

**~Three days later~**

I walked outside, opened my mailbox and there is was. The letter I had been waiting for. I ripped it open dropping pieces of envelope everywhere. Before I even started reading I noticed my mothers curly cursive writing.

_Dear Chelsea and Denny,_

_ We have been absolutely worried sick about you guys. You guys are in the biggest trouble. Before that though, we are just relieved and happy you guys are safe. Why wouldn't you write us earlier? How busy can you be that you would forget your own parents? Where are your guys? Tell us in your next letter we are coming to see you guys and bringing you home. This is absurd you guys are 18 and you have to go to college. You guys could just go to the same college! It isn't that difficult!Please just come home. We miss you two. I love you._

_-Jennette and Henri (Chelsea's mom and dad) _

_-Tom and Rachel (Denny's mom and dad)_

There is that guilt feeling again. I sighed and decided to walk over to Denny's house so he could write the next letter. Our parents must have all been there to write this letter together. Should we tell them where we are? All Denny and I ever talked about was Sunshine Islands. Shouldn't they assume that's where we are?

When I reached Denny's house-shack I let myself in to find Denny playing with Popper.

"Hey Denny this letter came...from our parents." I said handing him the letter.

"Oh." Denny grabbed the letter and read it intently.

"I guess we should tell them. It's about time we go home anyway don't you think? We could just both to Minnesota University." Denny pursed his lips.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I don't wanna leave! I like it here!" I started to cry.

Denny grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. I smiled and hugged my arms around his waist tightly.

"Let's go home." Denny kissed the top of my head and we uncoiled our arms.

"We have been here for what a month, three weeks maybe?" I laughed. "That's a long time now that I think about it."

"Yeah it's time." Denny smiled.

Denny wrote a long letter and explained everything that has been happening and where we were. Well, not everything. We purposely left out everything about Vaughn and Lanna. Denny dropped in the mailbox and half-smiled at me.

"Looks like we are going home."

I walked home slowly taking my last looks of Sunshine Islands before I would start packing my things to go home. Finally, I reached Ranch Island and walked into my small never-upgraded house. I never even got to plant anything on my farm. I started packing all the things I had boughten from Chen and other vendors around Sunshine Islands. I will miss this little island but I guess Denny is right, we have to go.

The rest of the the day was spent sulking around my house. Finally, when I felt drowsiness I jumped into bed and closed my eyes. Of course I couldn't sleep it was only 6pm. I just laid there until finally I feel asleep.

I woke up to a pounding on my door. I rolled out of bed and fell onto the cold wood floor.

"Ughhhhhh." I groaned.

I walked to the door and opened it. I didn't care that my hair was a mess and my pj's were wrinkled.

It was Denny standing at my doorstep with a worried look on his face.

"Parents. Are. Here."

My eyes bulged out of my head. "Oh shit."

**~Chelsea's mom POV~**

_'Denny and Chelsea are going to die.' _was all I could think.

The four parents of the run away teens were all on a ferry going to Sunshine Islands. They have no idea how much trouble they are in. We were all worried sick and now they just write letters all willy nilly like we are okay with this? I don't think so.

_'Maybe Chelsea is pregnant! Oh no! My baby!' _I thought.

"Can't this boat go any faster?" Whined Rachel (Denny's mom)

"I WISH." Tom answered (Denny's dad)

"We will be there in 5 minutes!" Screamed the captain.

We docked the boat and the four parents ran off the boat and onto the island angrily and on a mission. A short old man stopped us from going any further.

"Hello! Im Taro! Welcome to the beautiful and g-" Taro started to choke because I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Hon don't kill him. He's at least 400 years old. Be gentle." My husband Henri said.

"Where are Denny and Chelsea?" I shout firming my grasp on Taro.

"Right this way.." Taro laughed nervously.

I let Taro go so he could lead the way. It was straight ahead he claim. This island was very beautiful. It had many stores and little houses. At least those delinquent children have good taste.

We finally reached Chelsea's house it was on a ranch. Tom knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Chelsea opened the door with Denny by here side.

"Mom, Dad, Tom, Rachel...heeeeyy!" Chelsea laughed nervously.

"Let us in now." Commanded Henri.

"Of course." Denny motioned for them to come in.

Taro ran away obviously afraid of us now. We walked into Chelsea's small house and we all stood around a small table in the center. We just stared at the the children straight across from us.

"We are really sorry." Chelsea said looking down.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Rachel spoke.

"But mom-" Denny started.

"No buts. We are leaving." Rachel demanded.

"Let's go take all your garbage from this house and let's leave." Tom said.

"It's time to go." I said.

I grabbed Chelsea's arm and Tom grabbed Denny's. We pulled them along and out of the house. Everything stopped when Chelsea screamed "NO."

**I really hope you liked this chapter(: Sorry it's been a while! School=stressful :p but whatever that's what the weekends are for! :D I went to a dance last night that was so fun so I released my stress a little haha. Please read and review! If you read it and you don't like something then you don't review how am I going to know what I should improve on? :p**

**Thank you to: Hmszelda, sparrowismyhummingbird and Akasya-wolf for your lovely reviews(: Keep them coming! Hopefully with requests too? (; **

**Thanks again for all your support! Will update soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chelsea's POV~**

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My arm was still in the firm grasp of my mother. I wasn't going this easy. I wasn't ready to leave and this wasn't the way to say good-bye to the place I love the most. This was my fairytale island since Denny and I were kids. Denny, I hope, is my prince charming and Sunshine Islands is our dreamlike home.

"Come on Chelsea! We are leaving now!" My mother demanded.

"We aren't." I say tearing my arm from my moms hand and running over to Denny to hug him. Denny gave a weird look like 'Your parents are gonna kill you' but I ignored it. "We are adults, 18 and free. You can't control us anymore. Why do you want to take us home anyway? You know where we are and you are free to visit anytime you want." I half smiled.

The four parents exchanged looks of annoyance. And for a few minutes just stood their with their heads down in thought. They turned their heads back to their runaway children.

"You guys are still babies! But since you are 18.. and we can't demand you come home. We miss you and we just want you to come home." Denny's mom sighed.

"Mom, we miss you too we just love it here! Can't we go to college next year? Is this all about college?" Denny pursed his lips.

"Fine, take a year off, but next year you guys are going." My dad insisted.

"Yes dad." I laughed at his seriousness.

"Now give us hugs and we will be on our way.." Denny's dad looked down.

"Not so fast! You guys don't have to leave yet! Let's go get some lunch!" Denny suggested.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

"Sure." My mom sighed.

The six of us, the delinquent kids and the concerned parents, all walked together to the diner on Sprout Island. Some heads turned not recognizing the new faces in Sunshine Islands. The group was greeted at the door and everyone introduced themselves. We sat down at a booth, my parents and I on one side, Denny and his on the other. We had a great meal and everyone got what they wanted. We laughed and completely caught up on the month we missed together. By 4:00 our parents were on the boat to New York so they could drive back to Minnesota.

"Bye mommy and daddy!" I giggled hugging my parents as they stumbled onto the boat that was docked on Vendure Island.

"Bye honey, behave yourself." My mom gave me a stern look before hugging me.

"Stay away from boys." My dad laughed.

I rolled my eyes and turned to hug Denny's parents also.

After 'I love you' and many hugs were exchanged our parents sailed off into the sunset.

**~One year later~ **

Denny and I have been living on Sunshine Islands for a year exactly now. I still live in the small ranch house that has never been upgraded and never has been planted on. Denny still in the shack-house on the beach. Denny and I still aren't together together but, he does steal a few kisses here and there. Well everyday. We are not a couple though. We are just always together. Best friends. Sometimes we unintentionally have sleepovers because I'll just plop down and fall asleep on one of his pillows on Denny's floor. I always wake up in a panic and run home in the dark night. Lanna and Vaughn are going strong as ever. They married on Meadow Island two months after they started dating. I thought it was a stupid idea since Vaughn is pretty much heartless. Denny insisted we go to the wedding together though. I can't exactly say Lanna's parents were too thrilled with the idea of their pop star daughter with a cowboy. Anyway, Lanna is pregnant and is expecting a baby girl in two months. Even Will, married and lives on Castanet now. Today was the day where we had to decided if we were going to blow off the promise we made to our parents a year ago or just swallow our pride and leave to go to college.

I walked over to Denny's house on the beach on the morning of the decision day. I was nervous on what Denny might say. If we completely ignore what we said to our parents does that count as running away again?

I knocked on the door, which is unusual, I usually just barge in. There was just something weird about his house today. It was quiet, no music or Denny playing a video game on the gameboy and screaming at the top of his lungs he won. H wasn't even outside fishing yet. It was too quiet. Suddenly, I saw a note with a piece of scotch tape attaching it to the door. My first thought wasn't _'Oh my gosh! A note from Denny!' _like it should have been, it was_ 'They have scotch tape on this island?' _

The note read:

_To: Chelsea_

_I'm not leaving Sunshine Islands just yet. I have something to do first. If you want to find me, I'll be on the pier by my house all morning and probably night. =) _

_-Denny _

WOW. I thought he was in trouble or ran away again. No, he just wanted to tell me he was on the pier. I could have guessed that! What could he possibly have to do on the pier all day and night? I walked over the rickety wooden pier and sure enough, on the end, Denny was fishing.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to catch the King Fish before I leave this island!" Denny said determined.

"What are the odds you are going to catch this 'king fish' anyway?"

"I don't know, nobody's ever seen it." Denny whispered.

I threw my arms up in annoyance and turned around to face our island home. I sighed. "We need to make the decision today."

"No we don't, we have time."

"Denny, you can't keep avoiding this and trying to ignore it by fishing." I argue.

Denny sighed and turned to me. "I don't want to leave. I love it here. This is my home. College will be fun and all but I won't be able to spend all the time I want, with you."

"Den-" I was cut off by Denny placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled and agreed with him.

"Let's just enjoy today." Denny said grabbing my hand. I smiled and sat down on the edge on the pier while Denny cast his line out again and again. Sometime during the morning I fell asleep.

"Chelsea wake up this is it!" Denny laughed. "I-I caught IT!"

"WOAH WHAT? What time is it?" I said confused waking up.

"There she is and it's like um 12!" Denny smiled proudly.

Sure enough, there was a huge brown catfish-looking fish laying on it's side gasping for air. She was probably 20 pounds and two and a half feet long. It was a monster! My stocmach growled and I could feel it was lunch time.

"That was tough! But I got it!"

"Y-you did!" I laughed. "Can we eat it?"

"No! I don't need to keep it. I just wanted to prove to myself I could do it." Denny grinned. He put his arms under the monster fish to lift it up. He groaned as he lifted from his knees to pull the giant fish off the ground. He wobbled to the edge of the pier and threw it off the edge. It immediately swam away.

"You can do anything." I smiled pushing myself off the ground to hug Denny.

**Thanks for reading! Thank you floridapanther28 for your BETA! (: A couple more chappies left! Please review! Thanks to my usual buddies for reviewing! Sorry I can't list your name this time! I have to do this really fast! You guys have no idea how much you mean to me! :) **

**If anyone has any requests please feel fee to PM me! I want to do another HM story but, I could try something else too! ;) I read an excellent and amazing Michael Jackson fan fic and it inspired me to maybe try something different! ;D Just let me know! Thanks in advance! **


	9. Chapter 9

Our arms uncoiled and we gazed into each others eyes for a few minutes. Looking into his eyes made me feel safe and warm inside. Denny sighed and broke the silence I was starting to enjoy.

"Soo what are we going to do?" He turned around to gaze at the wide open ocean before us.

"Denny, I have no idea." I chuckled.

"Well we are 19, still young but, old enough to make our own decisions. I am going to follow you wherever you want to go." Denny smiled walking behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. I placed my hands gently on his and I could feel his knuckles on my palm.

"How about we do this later? Lets go on a date!" Denny's eyes lit up.

"Alright." I smiled. "I know where I wanna go!"

"Anywhere Chels!" Denny smiled.

"Castanet!"

"Whoa random! And Im not sure I have the um funds to take a boat there but.." Denny bit his lower lip. "I have the next best thing."

"What?"

"Meet me on the pier at Verdure Island in one hour!" Denny ran off and into his house leaving me alone on the pier on Sprout Island.

**~One Hour Later~**

"So Denny what are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry.." Denny mumbled something else under his breath that I didn't catch.

"Okay.. wait whoa.."

Suddenly, a boat slowly revealed itself coming from the horizon. It was a white sail boat with a typical boat steering wheel in the front and the captain was on the deck of the boat. There was only one other person I could see on the boat. A young boy maybe around mine and Denny's age, a couple years younger possibly. This boy was almost too familiar looking. He had bright blue hair and wore a white bandana with flames covering it. It reminded me of Denny and I, always wearing bandanas.

As the boat inched closer I was squinting to get a better look at the boy on board the ship.

"Denny that isn't.." I asked in disbelief.

"Luke! Haha! It sure is!"

"LUKE!" I screamed running to edge of the pier where the boat was docking. Luke was Denny's cousin but, he was always like a cousin to me too. Luke moved away to Castanet with his dad when he was ten. His mom died and his dad packed up everything and they headed to Castanet without even saying goodbye. Denny went to Castanet every year to see them, leaving me behind. When he used to live next door to Denny we would create trouble for our parents non-stop but, we had a blast.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Come on Chelsea! Let's play a prank on Denny!" A young Luke tried to convince me._

_Luke wanted to wait on the roof of my house and when Denny came over he was going to drop a huge water balloon on top of him. _

"_No! That's not nice!" A seven year old me said. _

"_Then you must LIKE him! I'm going to tell everyone you are in LOVE with Denny!" Luke laughed._

"_I am not!" I blushed. Of course I had a crush on Denny. He was my best friend._

"_Yes you do! Prove it then! Here is water balloon!" Luke smirked mischievously. _

_I hesitantly took the balloon filled with ice cold water and we started heading to the stairs that lead up to the roof of my house. I knew this was a horrible idea but, I would go through with it. The last thing I wanted was for Luke to tell the whole neighborhood I liked Denny._

_When Denny came to my doorstep both water balloons hit him at the same time. Denny started crying and ran home. Luke tried to high five me in between his laughter, but I rejected it and ran back into my house. That night we got in a lot of trouble with our moms and were grounded for a week. _

_-End of flashback-_

My thought were interrupted.

"CHELSEA!" I felt the dock shake under me slightly as he ran. Luke screamed and wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. It was one of those huge, great hugs where you feel you are about to tip over backwards. I was leaning back but Lukes arms were supporting my waist. I missed Luke. He was always such a crazy, trouble-making, sweet guy. He was a weird mix of a bad boy with a sensitive side.

"I missed you!" I said pulling away from our hug.

"Same! I can't wait to catch up!" Luke smiled peering into my eyes.

"Cuz!" Denny smiled walking up to us.

"Hey man! Dude you have grown!" Luke laughed while giving Denny a rough hug.

"You haven't!" Denny joked giving Luke a friendly nudge.

Luke was always smaller than Denny. He was also two years younger. Denny never really hit a growth spurt until a couple years ago and Luke still hasn't hit his. It has been almost three years since Denny saw Luke so he hadn't seen Denny's improved muscles.

"It's good seeing you guys though." Luke grinned. "I've never been to Sunshine Islands. It's looks pretty nice. How did you guys end up here? I know you used to talk to about these islands non stop since we were kids!"

"It's a uh long story.." Denny chuckled.

"You can explain later. So you guys are like a couple now huh?"

I blushed before nodding shyly.

"Congrats!" Luke smirked. "As if I couldn't see it coming.."

"Wow Luke." Denny laughed. "Let's show you around."

Denny and I showed Luke around the whole island. We introduced him to the people around. Luke and Vaughn didn't exactly get along though. Vaughn has opened up since he and Lanna have been together, but still he is shy around new people. Luke didn't like that and called Vaughn a weirdo in front of his face. We quickly pulled Luke away, hoping there wouldn't be a fight.

We continued walking and explained to Luke how we ended up on Sunshine Islands. He was laughing the whole time. He was proud of his cousin who never liked to get in trouble. It seemed like something Luke would do, but never Denny.

We ended up back on the pier on Verdure Island at the end of the day. It was now nine at night and the weather had turned from warm and sunny to cold and nippy. Sadly, Luke had to go home because he had to work tomorrow. We promised to stay in touch from now on.

"Bye Luke! I'll miss you!" I grabbed Luke and he hugged me tightly. He bandana rubbed against my ear and it tickled. He placed a small friendly peck on my cheek and let me go.

"Later Denny. Cya soon!" Denny and Luke hugged briefly and knuckle touched.

Luke climbed on the boat and waved at us one last time. The captain of the boat pulled the string making a whistle noise. The boat disconnected from the pier. Denny and I watched the boat disappear into the night.

We walked back to Denny's small shack-house to talk seriously about our college deadline.

"It's time we decide. We can't keep putting this off.." I say taking a seat on a pillow.

"I know. But how?"

"Lets flip a coin!" I suggested.

"Should this really be chosen randomly?"

"Do we have another choice?" I questioned.

"Hmm okay. Heads we stay here, tails we go home then off too... college."

"And we have to follow whatever the coin says."

He nodded. Denny pulled a shiny nickle out of his pocket and put it on his finger. He flicked upward and the coin went flying into the air. He grabbed it in his hand and flipped it on his wrist. I smashed my teeth waiting for the results.

"Tails." He sighed. I looked over his shoulder to see if he was telling the truth.

"Yup. Tails."

'Where were we supposed to go from here?' I thought.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am SO sorry this took forever to upload. School is so crazy and every weekend I have something! Carnivals, dances, dinners... too much stuff haha! -_- I stayed home from school today cause I'm sick so that's how I was able to finish this chappie(: hehe! **

**Thank you to all my loyal reviews! I love you with all my heart and you are my motivation! :D Keep reading and reviewing! No matter how long it takes for me to upload please don't give up on me! LOL! I promise one day I WILL finish this story(: Not gonna leave you guys hanging! :) **

**Review or PM me any ideas or things you wanna see happen! :) I'm also thinking about ideas for a new story.. Harvest Moon or not! Open to all ideas! Thanks for reading! *GIVES BIG HUGS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there! This is going to be the last chapter of this story.. sorry guys! D: I know, I know but don't worry! I will have a new series out shortly and many new one-shots I'm working on now! I'm going to miss writing this story! :( Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"D-Denny? What now?" I asked. I could feel a lump in my throat and my eyes beginning to water. It's not an option to leave. Why did that stupid coin have to flip that way? Now I felt anger building up inside me.<p>

"Calm down Chelsea; you are getting mad at a coin," I thought to myself.

"I'm not leaving. No, I refuse to leave. Chelsea," Denny placed his hands around my face gently pulling my chin up to look at him. "We are staying here, together." His hand cupped my face and they felt warm on my cheeks.

"Our pare-" I was cut off by a soft kiss by Denny. His sweet lips placed on mine comforted me instantly.

"Who cares!" Denny grinned pulling away. Denny stepped back a few feet. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at me. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"N-Not really... Denny, stop..." I blushed.

"Well, you really are... gorgeous." Denny smiled. He hugged me gently. His arms coiled around my body and pushed me against him so all I felt was him against me. With him, I felt safe. "How about instead of going home permanently, we visit for a bit and break the news to them that we will be staying here... forever."

Forever. That word seemed to play back in my head. Are we staying here forever? Something felt wrong, I just didn't know what. Of course, I agreed to the trip back, but I couldn't shake this sick feeling inside me.

* * *

><p>"Denny, what are you packing? I don't know how much clothes I should bring!" I whined. Denny stayed over (on my floor) at my house the night before and we were packing for our trip today. Our flight isn't until tomorrow at 10 a.m. I haven't told him this, but I have this extreme fear of airplanes. The sickly feeling bothered me all night, but it's probably something I ate or because I am nervous for the flight.<p>

"You're a girl, so don't you need like a lot of stuff to bring? I don't know. I just threw a bunch of t-shirts and sweats into my old suitcase. Don't forget your make-up and hair products." Denny laughed, imitating at girl on the last sentence. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he was too busy playing with Popper who was perched on his shoulder.

"Well I don't want to pack too much." I sighed. "And you can't take Popper on the airplane."

Denny gave me those puppy dog eyes and quivered his lip.

I ended up taking a sun dress, a few t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, a bunch of sweats and my underwear.

"We should say good-bye to everyone in town," I suggested to Denny who was sitting next to me on my uncomfortable bed.

"Good-bye? We aren't leaving for good you know. We could just tell them a quick bye tomorrow and we will be off!"

"But what if we don't come back?"

"What are you saying, Chelsea? Y-You don't want to come back?" Denny said, suddenly furious. He stood up from the bed and continued to shout at me. "Do you want to stay in New York without me? I won't care if you do! It's OUR dream to live here! Not MINE alone! If you don't want to come back, then I am not going in the first place." Denny snarled.

"I-I just meant we might want to stay for a while with our parents if we are going to live here... forever." My eyes were tearing up and my voice cracked.

"Oh yeah, I get it." Denny sat down again next to me. "You miss our parents, huh? I do too, but I thought you wanted to stay here?"

"Of course. I mean... I want to live here with you, but we are moving too fast for me. How about we spend some more time in New York and then we come back?"

I thought about how my parents would feel if we decided to never go see them anymore or how they would feel if we made more quick decisions without them.

"Okay. Sorry for snapping at you. I don't have my head straight right now and I was only thinking about myself." Denny wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head against his chest. "Let's get ready for our flight tomorrow." Denny chuckled.

Denny and I walked over to Lanna's house and we knew Vaughn was also going to be there, of course. We could kill two birds with one stone if we went there first. That sick feeling in my stomach was creeping back as we walked to say good-bye to our of our new friends here on the Islands. Denny and I walked inside and were greeted immediately by the happy couple. We told the two our plans and they seemed excited for us.

"Bye Lanna! Vaughn!" I hugged both of them with all my strength.

"I am going to miss you guys!" Lanna sighed, hugging Denny.

"Yeah, me too." Vaughn said monotone. I guess Vaughn will always be Vaughn. He still doesn't talk too much and is sort of shy.

Vaughn and Denny had a brotherly hug and patted each other on the back.

We said good-bye to almost everyone else in town. Some were sad to see us go for a while, but others didn't seem to care. All is well and tomorrow, we will be seeing our parents and New York once again. The sick feeling was always around and I knew it wouldn't stop until this trip was over. Maybe it was just anxiety over going back home.

* * *

><p>We landed in New York and were greeted by our parents at the airport. My mom and dad helped us lift our suit cases into the car. We all packed into Denny's old red mini van and we drove home. Denny and I had a lot of good times in this car, soccer games, late night movies, driving friends home from parties. We had a lot of fun when we lived here. In the car, Denny and I told our parents about our plans to stay in Sunshine Islands. I can't say they were thrilled, but they said we were adults and old enough to make our own decisions. Finally, we arrived at our small homes in NYC.<p>

"My old room! Wow, how long has it been since we were here?" I laughed.

"We sure had a bunch of fun times in here, Chelsea!" Denny chuckled and winked at me with his child-like eyes. I just playfully rolled my eyes in response.

My wii, DS and Harvest Moon games were still scattered on the floor beside my TV. All my posters and old drawings were hanging on the walls. The bunk bed still looked the same, my pillows tossed everywhere and the blanket half-way on the floor. This wasn't a room for a teenager, but I never seemed to care in the past. It looked like a ten year old always lived here, but up to when I was sixteen, this was my room.

"Yup Chelsea, your room is the same!" My mom smiled. "It's great to have you guys back, even if it's only for a short while."

There is that sick feeling, rushing back. The nausea and a tired feeling came back. The room started to spin and I felt dizzy. I told my mom I had to lay down, but before I could, everything went black.

My eye lids felt heavy, but I managed to open them. I woke up in a hospital room that I recognized. I had stayed in this hospital once before when I was younger. I heard voices around me and doctors saying my name. The bed was lumpy and hard. I only had one pillow and tubes were connected to my face.

"Honey, are you awake?" My mother asked softly.

"M-Mom?" I managed to speak.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay! Chelsea, honey, you have diabetes. I am so sorry to tell you. Your blood sugar dropped so low, you passed out. How do you feel?"

I have diabetes. Why me? I was so scared I could feel my heart in my chest pounding so hard and my eyes started to water. My chest tightened up and it felt hard to breathe.

"Why? Am I going to die? Mom, Dad I'm scared! Where is Denny?" I cried. I wrapped my arms around my parents tightly.

"You will be fine. You just need to stay on top of your blood sugar from now on and take some pills, but other than that you are okay." My dad explained. "Denny is in the waiting room with his parents. They haven't left once."

As if it was prepared on cue, Denny walked into the room. He immediately ran to my bedside and smiled.

"Mom, Dad? Can you, um...?" I asked, but they got the message. They left us alone to give Denny and I some privacy.  
>Yesterday, 4:13pm<p>

"Chelsea, I was so worried! I couldn't stop thinking about you! I'm so happy you are okay! I haven't slept, eaten-" I placed a weak finger on Denny's lips.

"I know what you are trying to say, and I love you too." I smiled. Denny responded by kissing my forehead and he repeating the words "I love you."

After two days of monitoring, I was able to go home at last. I feel like I wasted three days of our trip and we only have four days left now. Why did my illness have to mess everything up?

I would never be the same again. I left the hospital diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip was pretty fun as we planned, but it seemed as though there was a dark cloud over us. It was either cautiousness because of my newly discovered disease or because we knew the fun would end soon. Whatever it was, it didn't stop. I still felt weary sometimes and now I had to eat a lot more than usual to keep my blood sugar up. Life was going to be harder now, but at least Denny still loves me.<p>

"Denny, Chelsea, we want you guys to stay in New York with us at least until you are older and more mature," Denny's mother spoke.

"With Chelsea's new illness, we want to be able to take care of her and make sure she is always on top of everything," My dad added. That must have been the dark cloud; our parents weren't going to let go.

"Sorry mom we are moving back permanently tomorrow." Denny argued. "I can take care of her! I love her and I will do anything to make sure she is okay. I will keep on top of her and her medicine. Mom, Dad, I would do anything to make sure she is healthy."

"Wait, Den, we can talk this over." I said.

"What? I thought you wanted to go back! Do you not believe I can take care of you? We can't go through this again. It's either you want to stay or you want to go!" Denny shouted, angry again.

"I just said we can figure something out! We don't have to go back tomorrow! I know you love me and I know you will protect me with all your might. If our parents are willing, they should buy a house on Sunshine Islands too. Not for all the time, of course, but for the summer. That way we can see them then!"

"Oh... That's what I was thinking too." Denny seemed embarrassed by his outburst. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. He was sinking back into the couch blushing.

"That seems fair. Didn't we make an arrangement that we would see each other anyway? I think this could work." My mom agreed and so did all the other parents. So in the summer of 2012, our parents were set to buy a new house in Sunshine Islands.

Denny and I arrived back in Sunshine Islands, finally. We were both happy and satisfied with what were agreed on with our parents. Perhaps one day we could go to college and make a career for ourselves. For now, we will make our income by farming and fishing. Denny and I were standing on the pier by Denny's shack looking out at the sunset hand in hand.

"Chelsea?" Denny sighed.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"How about we give our parents my old... shack and we move in together?"

"Yes." I giggled. I strengthened my grip on Denny's hand as I turned to kiss him. His lips were as soft and tender as ever. I felt his mouth in sync with mine. We pulled away and I gazed into his chocolate eyes. I could imagine myself with this boy for the rest of my life.

"You know, I would do anything to make sure you were healthy and I would never let you forget your medicine or anything. I love you too much to let anything hurt you."

"Of course I know that. Our parents are just worried, but don't you worry. I will stick by you through whatever." I smiled.

"Let's go home, Miss Chelsea." Denny laughed softly.

We headed back to my house, which was now our house.. forever.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! I really hope you enjoyed! (Please don't beat me up if you didn't enjoy the ending.. teehee!) <strong>

**Well, I have plenty of more stories and one-shots to come! Please read my other stories in the meantime! **

**Thank you to all my loyal reviews! I can't thank you enough! You guys are what kept me going and helped me finish this story! Every single one of your reviews was helpful! I really did enjoy writing this one and I hope all of you enjoyed reading! And a special thank you goes out to Floridapanther28 for all her help on this story! Your BETA helped me greatly! Love all you guys! :) STAY AWESOME! **


End file.
